


You Ignored My Cat Dressed up as Santa

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: First of all, you just ignored my cat dressed up as Santa, so fuck you, Sam. Secondly, you just leave me on read with no response?!The blonde glanced down at her phone at the unusual text with a slight frown. She was most certainly not this 'Sam' this other person was attempting to text.





	You Ignored My Cat Dressed up as Santa

**Author's Note:**

> 10\. Friendship
> 
> Wow, y'all I'm kind of shocked I made it this far lol. Thanks to everyone who has stuck around so far! Your comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> I also apologize for this one being so short and very half-assed. I had an exam this morning and one on Monday so I've been swamped. 
> 
> The centered words are text messages and italics is Lena and bold italics is Kara in case the formatting is confusing.

Unknown sender_: First of all, you just ignored my cat dressed up as Santa, so fuck you, Sam. Secondly, you just leave me on read with no response?!_

The blonde glanced down at her phone at the unusual text with a slight frown. She was most certainly not this 'Sam' this other person was attempting to text. Three little dots showed up to indicate that the other person was typing. They disappeared then came back before a new message appeared.

Unknown sender:_ I am so sorry. I totally sent that to the wrong person. Please ignore that message._

She snorted as she thought of how exactly to respond to a random stranger sending a message like that.

**_I would very much like to see a picture of your cat dressed up as Santa! 🎅🐈_ **

The young woman didn't have to wait for long before a picture came in of an unimpressed looking black cat in a Santa costume. She laughed out loud at the image again and smiled down at her phone.

**_Well, he/she is adorable. What's their name?_**

_Lena_

The dots appeared quickly again before Kara's phone buzzed with another message.

Unknown Sender:_ Shit you meant the cat. His name is Kale. __But since I told you my name, what's yours? __Also, what's with all the emojis?_

The blonde smiled down at her phone at the name as she typed hers.

** _Kara_ **  
** _ And I like them leave me alone._ **  
** _ Also does he always look that grumpy?_ **

Lena_: Well emojis typically annoy me but for some reason when they're from you it's kind of endearing. And yes yes he does._

Kara smiled at the responses and as she gushed over Lena's cat. The blonde then requested more pictures of Kale and before long they were talking about all things from potstickers to the latest scientific breakthroughs.

Kara almost dropped her phone when she received a selfie of Lena holding up a grumpy Kale. She instantly saved it and made it Lena's contact photo with a broad grin. Kara now understood what people meant when they said people's pets looked like their owners. Lena had piercing green eyes that matched her cat and dark hair that mirrored her cat's dark fur.

Taking a quick selfie of herself in her traditional backward snapback and squinty smile holding up a donut, Kara sent the picture to Lena.

Lena: _Dear God, give a girl a warning before you do that._

Kara grinned as she and Lena talked more throughout the day and lunchtime was approaching. She was glad that today was Saturday and she didn't have much homework so she could spend more of it talking to Lena.

They continued to talk before deciding to meet up for lunch. Kara knew it was risky, but hey, she had nothing else better to do. They found out that they both went to the same college so they decided to meet up at Noonan's, the café on the edge of campus. 

When Kara saw Lena sitting outside the café under an umbrella with a cat in a harness and a leash in her lap, she knew that this was a start of a beautiful friendship (and hopefully something more).

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/pseuds/Leapyearbaby29) for giving me the idea of Lena having a cat named Kale. Also thanks to the Tumblr OTP Prompt generator for this idea.


End file.
